


[VID] joy and misery

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As pilots and soldiers, they've handled a lot already; but to make it out when all hope is lost, they'll need to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] joy and misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Made for mific @ sg_flyboys for the prompts John & Cam as pilots - Top Gun or space-pilot focus and a shared SGA/SG1 mission

Original post: [DW post](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/105763.html)  
Download link: [mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ya2ld3bgc2hl5pl/vid_joyandmisery.mp4)


End file.
